Das Frühlingswunder von Hogwarts
by Ballin Unicorn
Summary: Was geschieht da zum Frühlingsanfang auf Hogwarts und hinterlässt Spuren bis ins Zaubereiministerium?


A/N: Dieser OS ist Kimba gewidmet. Du hattest zum Schluss in Erfurt eine Menge Stress und ich möchte, dass du diese Geschichte als verbale Umarmung betrachtest!

Die Sonne lachte auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hernieder. Sie beobachtete dabei das muntere Treiben der Schüler am See und der Tiere auf dem weitläufigen Gelände. Besonders gefiel ihr dabei das übermütige Spiel eines weißen Wolfes mit einem kleinen, frechen Jungsilberfuchs und einer Löwin nahe Hagrids Hütte. Ein Rabe, eine Nachtigall und eine weiße Eule schossen dabei kamikazegleich auf die anderen Tiere hernieder und wichen immer wieder im letzten Moment aus. Die Blumen nickten fröhlich in der angenehmen Frühlingsbrise und schienen ihren „Senf" dazuzugeben.

Hagrid lehnte an seinem Gartenzaun und beobachtete das muntere Treiben auf seiner Wiese gedankenverloren. Ein weiß schimmerndes Einhorn mit seidig wallender Mähne und ein kleiner Waschbär gesellten sich zu ihm und betrachteten regungslos das muntere Treiben des Wolfes, der gerade mit einem eleganten Satz über die Löwin sprang und dabei versuchte, dem Raben eine Schwanzfeder zu stibitzen. Entrüstet kreischte der Vogel auf und gewann mit wildem Flügelschlag an Höhe. Ein dunkles, dröhnendes Lachen drängte sich aus dem Munde des großen, beängstigend wirkenden Mannes am Zaun.

Dann wandte er sich grinsend an das Einhorn neben ihm: „Du hast recht Ballin, sie sind heute zum schreien komisch! Liegt wohl am Frühling!" Das Einhorn wandte den Kopf in des Wildhüters Richtung, schüttelte wie zur Bestätigung den Kopf und sah ihm dann tief in die Augen. Abermals nickte der riesenhafte Mann und erklärte voller Überzeugung: „Natürlich werde ich auf sie aufpassen. Schließlich gehören sie zum Rudel!" Dabei beobachtete er nebenbei fasziniert, wie eine Schnecke ihr Schneckenhaus am Horn des Einhornes langsam, aber stetig Richtung Spitze hinauftrug. Dort angekommen schien sie verschnaufend zu verweilen und die Aussicht zu genießen.

„Hallo Schneggi!", nickte Hagrid Richtung Schnecke. „Lange nicht gesehen!" Dann beugte er sich zum Waschbären hinunter und nickte auch diesem freundlich zu: „Vin. Grüß dich." Nach einer Weile, in der er mehrmals bestätigend nickte, wandten sie sich wieder dem ausgelassenen Spiel der Tiere zu. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie. Keiner von ihnen schien zu bemerken, dass die Sonne sich allmählich verabschiedete und der Kühle der Nacht Einlass gewährte.

Unvermittelt erklang ein lauter Schrei vom See zu ihnen hinüber. Ein lautes „Nein, Albus! Niemals!!" ließ sie zusammenfahren. Die vergnügt tollenden Tiere erstarrten und Hagrid schloss eilig an der Seite des Einhorns und des Waschbären zu den Tieren auf der Wiese auf. „Atty, du kannst nicht nachschauen! Ballin hat Recht, das kann nur Professor Snape sein. Warum solltet ihr also hin wollen? Du weißt doch, dass er nichts von euch hält. Denk nur an die Torte zu seinem letzten Geburtstag." Die Tiere sahen einander an und schienen in einer stummen Diskussion verfangen, als Ballin plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf und verharrte lange in dieser Haltung. Erstaunt stupsten die anderen sie an, doch das Einhorn reagierte nicht. Dann drehte sie plötzlich den Kopf und trabte - wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen - Richtung See, der Stimme entgegen.

Verwundert beobachteten die anderen Ballin und folgten ihr dann, den sich wehrenden Jungfuchs und den Waschbären beim Wildhüter zurücklassend. Voller Staunen erblickten sie - beim Einhorn hinter einem Strauch ankommend - wie der sich wehrende Zaubertränkeprofessor vom Schulleiter Dumbledore und seiner Vertretung McGonagall beidseitig untergehakt zum Apparierpunkt geschoben wurde.

„Nein, Minerva! Ich gehe nicht zu dieser lausigen Feier im Ministerium! Die wollen sich doch nur wieder selbst beweihräuchern! Verdammt! Lasst mich endlich los, oder ich schreie um Hilfe!" Die beiden älteren Kollegen reagierten nicht auf seine Worte und als Severus Snape ein lautes „Hilfe! Entführung!" in den dunkler werdenden Himmel schrie, lachten sie nur auf. Doch das Einhorn reagierte. Es trat aus dem Gebüsch hervor und zeigte sich den Dreien. Dann folgten, nach kurzem Zögern, der Wolf und die Löwin. Seite an Seite zeigten sie sich den verdutzten Zauberern. „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, meine Lieben, wir nehmen ihn nur mit zu einer Party. Also nichts Schlimmes!" erklärte schließlich der alte Zauberer mit dem langen weißen Bart und der regenbogenfarben schillernden Garderobe den Tieren.

Während die Wölfin und die Löwin daraufhin etwas zurücktraten, blieb das Einhorn bewegungslos stehen und fixierte Snape. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück, taumelte leicht und starrte dann das Einhorn an. Schließlich, bevor er sich mit den anderen apparierend auflöste, rief er noch gequält in Richtung des Einhorns: „Hilf mir, Ballin!"

Dann waren die drei verschwunden und Schweigen legte sich auf die inzwischen dunkler gewordene Landschaft. Wolf, Löwin und Rabe kehrten um, doch das Einhorn machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihnen zu folgen. Die weiße Eule ließ sich auf dem Horn neben der Schnecke nieder und schien Zwiesprache mit den beiden zu halten. Dann schuhute sie laut und vernehmlich. Löwin und Wölfin verharrten. Langsam drehten sich beide um und beobachteten die seltsame Gruppe. Schließlich schien die Löwin aufzuseufzen und kehrte langsam zum Einhorn zurück. Dort ankommend sah man die Tiere - einem Streitgespräch nicht unähnlich - heftig die Köpfe schüttelnd, die Schwänze peitschend, Flügel schlagend oder mit den Pfoten bzw. Hufe scharrend gestikulieren. Ein ahnungsloser Beobachter wäre ob der angelegten Ohren entsetzt geflohen. Die Zeit verstrich und lange geschah nichts weiter. Dann flog die Eule auf und das Einhorn beugte den Kopf Richtung Löwin. Langsam ließ sich die Schnecke vom Horn auf das edle Haupt der Löwin gleiten, um dort zu verweilen.

Gemeinsam mit der Eule begab sich die Löwin schließlich zu einem Baum in der Nähe. Dort ließen die drei sich nieder. Die anderen Freunde - denn anders konnte man sie trotz ihres unterschiedlichen Aussehens nicht bezeichnen - schritten zum Apparierplatz und lösten sich alsbald in Nichts auf. Dunkelheit umfing die kleine Schnecke und ihre Begleitung. Das Land schwieg. Und mit ihm Hogwarts.

Meilen entfernt, in einer fremden Stadt namens London, stand ein grimmig aussehender, ganz in schwarzen, wallenden Gewändern gekleideter Mann inmitten launig plappernder Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und schoss mit seinen Blicken jeden ab, der es wagte, ihn zu berühren oder gar anzusprechen. Krampfhaft umfing seine rechte Hand dabei einen Becher mit leuchtend roten Wein, während er mit der Linken sein schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar mit energischer Geste aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Professor Snape", erklang die Stimme einer Frau hinter ihm. Erbost wirbelte er in einer Wolke schwarzen Tuches herum und starrte den Eindringling wütend an. „Wir sind hier, um ihrem Hilferuf zu entsprechen!", erklärte die Stimme währenddessen ungerührt weiter. Der Zaubertränkemeister versuchte die rundliche, rothaarige Frau wütend nieder zu starren. Doch diese begegnete seinen Blicken mit stoischer Ruhe. Ein Räuspern erklang hinter der Frau und eine drahtige Frau mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren, in denen auffallende weiße Strähnen schimmerten, trat neben die Rothaarige. „Du solltest ihm schon erklären, wer du bist, Ballin. Woher soll er das wissen?" Snapes Blick schoss zur Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und starrte sie verständnislos an: „Ballin? Ballin ist ein nerviges Einhorn im Zauberwald von Hogwarts ..."

„... und diese Frau!" erklärte eine andere junge Frau mit langem schwarzen Haar und elegantem grünweißen Kleid. „Genau wie ich der Rabe und dies...", dabei wies sie auf die kurzhaarige Frau, „... Atty, die Wölfin ist!" Dann wandte sie sich an die Rothaarige: „Ballin, nun sag doch was. Schließlich wolltest du hier hin und ihn retten!"

Wieder richtete der schwarze Mann seinen Blick auf die ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete rothaarige Frau. „Ja. Atty und Hope haben Recht, Snape. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um Sie von hier wegzubringen. Sozusagen zu retten! Wollen wir, Professor?" erklärte sie mit ironischem Unterton in der Stimme. Irritiert schüttelte Snape den Kopf und wich zurück. „Das kann alles nicht sein! Einhörner, Wölfe oder Raben können sich nicht in Muggel verwandeln!" stöhnte er entsetzt auf. „Stimmt, Snape!" erklärte die langhaarige Frau. „In Menschen nicht, aber in Zauberer und Hexen, wie in unserem Fall!" Dann stieß sie ein kurzes melodisches Lachen aus. Der Zaubertränkemeister starrte die drei Frauen vor sich geschockt an. „Gespenster - ich sehe Gespenster!" stieß er dabei zum wiederholten Male aus.

„Also, was jetzt? Wollen Sie weg oder nicht? Wir können auch wieder gehen!" Atty ergriff entnervt das Wort, drehte sich demonstrativ um und wollte mit den anderen gehen. „Wartet! Ich will hier raus - koste es was es wolle!", sagte Snape eilig „Koste es was es wolle?" hakte das Einhorn nach und fügte dann schnell hinzu:„Sie würden uns also einen Wunsch erfüllen - ganz gleich welchen?" Snape starrte sie finster an.

„Nun, Snape?" fragte Ballin, den Blick erwidernd. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Kontrahenten aus. „Reize mich nicht, Einhorn!", knurrte Snape dabei und wurde dafür mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag belohnt. Dann drang das Heulen eines Wolfes in ihr Unterbewusstsein und sie kehrten in die Gegenwart des Saales zurück. „Nun macht schon! Dumbledore und die Ministerialschergen sind auf uns aufmerksam geworden! Wir müssen schnellstens hier verschwinden!" presste die Wölfin hervor. Und tatsächlich, eine Gruppe Männer starrte, wild gestikulierend, zu ihnen hinüber und versuchte alsdann, wütende Blicke und Rempler verteilend, zu ihnen durchzukommen.

„Snape, jetzt oder nie! Seid Ihr mit dem Wunsch einverstanden?" rief das Einhorn in den aufbrandenden Lärm. Snape zögerte nur kurz, nickte dann zustimmend und brüllte „Ja! Aber nun weg hier!" „Dann los jetzt!" erwiderte Hope und ein gleißendes Licht umgab augenblicklich die drei Frauen. Die Menschen um sie herum wichen entsetzt zurück und ließen der kleinen Gruppe mehr Raum. Schweigen breitete sich um sie herum aus, während die Gruppe lärmender Männer zu ihnen vorzudringen suchte. „Ergreift sie!" und „Jetzt haben wir sie endlich!" brüllten sie sich zu. Das Licht verblasste und vor den Augen der renommiertesten Zauberer Englands standen eine elegante weiße Wölfin, ein schimmernder Rabe und ein anmutig wirkendes Einhorn. Letzteres trat an Snape heran und berührte ihn leicht mit den Nüstern an der Schulter. „Kommt jetzt, Snape! Steigt auf!", hörte er es sagen. Blitzschnell schwang sich der Professor auf das Einhorn. Dieses wirbelte herum, strahlend weiß und hoch aufsteigend und schoss - begleitet von der Wölfin und dem kreischenden Raben - wie ein schwarzweißer Wirbelwind zur Tür hinaus. Die zurückbleibenden Zauberer reagierten zu spät und konnten so nicht rechtzeitig die Tore schließen. Der ohrenbetäubende Applaus der Gäste machte letztendlich weitere Jagdversuche zunichte.

Die Nacht hing schwarz und kühl über Hogwarts. Auf einem Baum nahe der Grenze wartete eine weiße Eule und eine Nachtigall sang ihr Lied dazu. Ein junger Silberfuchs, ein Waschbär und eine Löwin lagen wartend unter demselben. Auf dem Kopf der Löwin kroch eine Schnecke herum. Die Ruhe wurde unterbrochen durch ein lautes „Plopp!" und ein gleißendes Licht. Dieses ließ alle Tiere auffahren und erwartungsvoll zum Licht hinstarren.

Als es etwas abgeflaut war, konnten sie einen schwarzen Mann auf einem weiß schimmernden Einhorn sitzen sehen. Beide wurden von einer weißen Wölfin und einem Raben begleitet. „Ihr habt es also geschafft!", hörte der Zaubertränkemeister eine ihm unbekannte Stimme durch seinen Geist ziehen. „Natürlich! Hattest Du daran Zweifel, Simba?!" erklang die Stimme der Wölfin in seinem Geist. Snape starrte vom Rücken des Einhorns auf die Tiere zu seinen Füßen hinab und sagte leise zu sich: „Ich kann sie verstehen! Nicht zu fassen, ich kann sie verstehen!"

„Ja, Snape. Sie können uns verstehen. Diese Fähigkeit haben Sie erlangt, als Sie Ballin zur Hilfe riefen", erklang vermutlich die Stimme der Löwin in seinem Kopf. Das Einhorn wandte sich dem schwarzen Mann zu und nickte dabei mit wippender Mähne. Dann machte Ballin ihm durch einige Bocksprünge deutlich, dass er endlich absteigen solle. Immer noch verwirrt rutschte er hinunter und blieb dort nach Atem ringend stehen. „Ich glaub es immer noch nicht! Es ist alles nur ein böser Traum!" stöhnte er innerlich. „Ihr könnt es ruhig glauben, Severus Snape. Wir sind real, genau so real wie Sie und Ihre Zaubertränke!" klang die Stimme Ballins in seinem Geist.

„Und nun zu unserem Deal!" bestimmte sie alsdann an ihn gerichtet. „Jetzt seid Ihr dran Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkeprofessor zu Hogwarts!" „Welchen Deal?" Was für einen Deal?" „Hä, worum geht es?" erklang es um sie herum. „Aha!" dröhnte die dunkle Stimme des Meisters. „Die anderen wissen nichts davon?" Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er beobachtete dabei fasziniert wie das Einhorn verlegen mit den Hufen scharrte, im Gesicht rot anlief (konnten Einhörner erröten, fragte er sich verblüfft) und nach Worten suchte. „Erwischt!" lachte er leise und nur für Ballin hörbar. Dann dreht er sich schwungvoll zu den anderen um und erklärte: „Ich habe ihr versprechen müssen, Euch Euren sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen!" „Einen Wunsch?" Unseren sehnlichsten Wunsch?" riefen die Tiere des Rudels verwirrt. „Ballin, was war Deine Bedingung an Snape?", unterbrach schließlich der Waschbär das Wirrwarr der Stimmen. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Einhorn. Dieses zögerte kurz und schien sich schließlich einen inneren Ruck zu geben, denn sie trat hoch aufgerichtet neben Snape und sah jeden der Anwesenden lange schweigend an, bevor sie erklärte: „Er versprach mir für jedes Rudelmitglied einen Kuss von sich!"

Stille breitete sich schlagartig über den Ländereien von Hogwarts aus. Und während sich das Schweigen vertiefte, wirbelte ein sadistisch grinsender Zaubertränkemeister zum Einhorn herum, drückte diesem einen Kuss auf die Nüstern und wandte sich dann an die Löwin, der er ebenfalls einen Kuss auf das Maul gab. Danach drehte er sich mit wehendem Umhang zu den anderen Rudelmitglieder um und sagte mit dunkel vibrierender Stimme: „Und wen darf ich jetzt küssen?" Dabei fixierte er die weiße Wölfin und schritt schließlich auf diese zu. Ein Jaulen war zu vernehmen, Atty wirbelte herum und stob Richtung Wald davon. Verblüfft blieb Snape stehen. „Na so schlimm küsse ich ja nun auch wieder nicht!" entfuhr es ihm. Ein Lachen erklang vom Einhorn. Snape drehte sich erstaunt um und bemerkte dabei, dass sich alle verzweifelt bemühten, weiters Gelächter zu unterdrücken. Sie röchelten, knurrten oder fiepten und schließlich entlud sich dies in einer gewaltigen Lachsalve. Snape hätte in diesem Moment schwören können, dass sich selbst die Schnecke auf dem Haupt der Löwin vor Lachen bog. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unmerklich in die Höhe.

„Ihr könnt nichts dafür, Snape! Ihr seid Euch sehr ähnlich. Sie hasst küssen und knuddeln!", hörte er die Löwin Simba in seinem Geist glucksen. Dann passierte etwas, was auf Hogwarts noch nie passiert war: Die tiefe Stimme des Zauberertränkemeisters dröhnte im Chor der Rudelmitglieder laut lachend über die Wiesen.

Ein Wunder war geschehen - das Frühlingswunder von Hogwarts.


End file.
